


We Can Be Lesbians Together

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acceptance, Adorable Pavel Chekov, Coming Out, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Chekov finds F!Reader crying and she comes out to him as a lesbian
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	We Can Be Lesbians Together

“Ensign? Ensign L/N?”

You rolled over and buried your head in your pillow. Not even the cheery sound of Chekov’s voice, of one of your closest friends on the ship, could pull you from this sorrow. The last thing you wanted to do was talk to anyone. Yet there he was still knocking on your door, his concern for your wellbeing only worsening your mood. 

“Y/N, are you decent? I’m coming in.”

The door slid open, the harsh hallway lights invading your bubble of dark despair. In the moments that Chekov spent fumbling for the lightswitch, you darted to the bathroom, unwilling to let him see you in this state. And what a state it was. Dark bags and bloodshot eyes stared back at you in the mirror, the quivering lip and blotchy skin mocking you as you wallowed in self pity. 

Eyes shut, you pressed your back against the bathroom door and took a few unsteady breaths, each like a tonne of bricks on your chest. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. It was no wonder she’d turned you down.

On the other side of the door, not privy to the depreciating voices in your mind, Chekov knocked light but persistent. “Y/N? Are you in there?”

Wiping your eyes and nose on the back of your sleeve, you said, “Just a second, Pavel." 

"You alright? You sound weird. Shall I call sickbay?”

“No, no. I’m fine.” Projecting so much fake cheer into your voice that you could practically taste the sugar coating on your tongue, you spared your reflection one final glance and felt your heart sink. There was no way you could step out of the bathroom like this and expect Chekov to believe you. 

“Are you sure? You’re twenty minutes late for your shift.”

Great. Just another reminder of how useless you were. With no comeback to that, you grabbed your toothbrush and jammed it in your mouth, desperately needing the distraction. Dabbing your face with a cool towel as you brushed your teeth, you grumbled, “Just overslept. Tell Spock I’m sorry and that I’ll head up to the bridge immediately.”

For a wonderful moment, met with silence, you thought you’d escaped his questioning. You rinsed your mouth and doubled over the sink, breathing slowly as you cleared your mind. A helpful Vulcan trick, indeed. Feeling nothing was better than feeling pain. You were good enough at your job to go through your shift in a blind daze; the benefit of detaching yourself from reality was that you would be unable to feel your heart breaking. 

"What happened, Y/N?“

You almost jumped out of your skin at the sight of his face in the mirror. His expression softened as he met your gaze, immediately taking your hand as those treacherous tears sprung back into your eyes. No sooner had he pulled you back into the main cabin and sat you both on your bunk did you bury your face in his neck and let all of your sorrows rush out like a burst dam. 

Chevok rubbed soft circles on your back, held you tightly against his side until there were no more tears to cry. He sat you upright and handed you a tissue. Again, he asked softly, "What happened?”

“You know Shakrien in Engineering?” Your voice was weak, the wound still sore to touch even if you were done crying about it. 

A thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Tall, crooked nose, funny accent?”

“No, that’s Shatrien, her brother. Shakrien is beautiful. Well, I asked her if she wanted to get dinner after our shift.”

“And she said no?” Chekov guessed, confused when you shook your head.

If only she’d been so kind as to just say no. You sighed, feeling it deep down in the depths of your soul. “She said she’d never want dinner with me. That she would never be interested in doing anything with me.”

“I’m sensing that dinner means something else here.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his charming naivety, although it quickly broke into a heavy sob. “I’m a lesbian, Chekov. I was asking her if she wanted to date me and she said, quite emphatically, no. Then she went on to list all the reasons why I wasn’t good enough for her and called me dull and average in front of the entirety of Engineering.”

“Rubbish!” he exclaimed. “You’re wonderful, Y/N. The funniest woman I’ve ever met, charming and beautiful. There is nothing dull or average about you. We should have dinner instead. Make her jealous and realise just what she’s missing.”

“I don’t date men, Pavel. I am only interested in women.”

“Me too! We can be lesbians together.”

Despite everything, you felt a small smile tug at your lips. There were no words to articulate how much you appreciated his efforts to cheer you up, even if he was a little off the mark. You pulled him into a tight embrace, grateful to have such a good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I HC Chekov as very precious and a little bit naive because he’s so young and because I like to think that by 2300 everyone is pretty open about sexuality labels are seen as “outdated”. That’s why Chekov doesn’t really know what being a lesbian means. But he’s got heart so that’s all that matters. 
> 
> Come chat to me on Tumblr (same URL) and check out my Gallifreyan Pride designs on instagram: trekkingaroundgallifrey


End file.
